


New Year's Resolutions

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [41]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: The best way to start the year is to spend it with the people you love. Steve has special plans involving you.





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do a one shot of Steve and the reader where Steve proposes to the reader on New Year’s Day?

People were talking animately around you. The air was warm and smelled slightly of alcohol. You felt giddy and happy, leaning against your boyfriend. He had an arm wrapped around your side possessively. It was only ten minutes now until the new year would start. Tony was already drunk, trying to fill up Clint, Bruce and Thor. Nat had chimed out pretty quickly, stating that she would rather watch the fireworks from the roof. While you understood the need to flee from Tony, it was still a shame that she wasn't there with you all. Steve seemed content, watching his fellow avengers and friends getting along for once. He was calm, but he also seemed quite nervous. You didn't know about what, though. Maybe he'd get war-flashbacks from the fireworks, but that seemed highly unlikely. He had never mentioned anything like that. Or maybe, and more likely, he was just as excited about New ear's as you. 

Only five minutes now. Tony, still very, very drunk, arranged You all by the window with the best lookout on the fireworks. He had paid good money for extra big fireworks this year. You were sure he spent hundreds, if not even thousands of dollars. You giggled happily, snuggling closer to Steve. He smiled and pressed a kiss to your hairline. You noticed his hand sliding into the pocket of his jacket, but thought nothing of it. He was probably just comfortable. 

"10!", everybody cheered.

"9!" 

"8!" 

"7!" 

"6!"

"5!" 

You jumped up and down giddily.

"4!" 

Now you were squeezing Steve tighter to yourself, determined to give him a new year's kiss.

"3!" 

"2!" 

Steve somehow managed to get out of your grip and move behind you. What was he doing?

"1! Happy new year's!", you all cheered. Confused, you turned around to look for Steve. You found him immediately, on one knee right there before you. In his hands was a small black box, a beautiful ring inside. Tears welled up in your eyes. "(YN), will you marry me, and make me the happiest man on earth?" His eyes stared up at you hopefully. You couldn't form words, only frantically nod. He slipped the ring onto your finger as your tears fell. As soon as he stood up you had jumped at him, pressing your lips desperately against his. Your arms thrown around him to keep him close, you heard the rest of the Avengers cheer around you. Had they known about this? You noticed a short burst of light. Steve pulled away after a few seconds, instead pulling you into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you so, so much", he whispered. Your fingers dug into the back of his jacket. "I love you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
